The Dance
by thecolorsilver
Summary: Ambrose and DG attend a ball as a couple. Azkadellia then gives DG some advice, will she take it?


He held her steadily

He held her steadily. "Now. Don't look down, or you'll be likely to fall."

She laughed. "I'm not that bad at dancing."

"You're not?" He smiled. "Drat. I was hoping to look very good up here."

Hundreds of people watched as Ambrose and DG stood, waiting to start their dance at the ball.

"I can't stand this waiting." She bit her lip.

"Yes, well, what do you say we just go ahead, then?"

"What?"

"Why not?" He smiled.

She laughed, "No way!"

It was then that he started to lead with no music. She took in a breath and followed. Everyone watched them as the band quickly looked at their music and tried to figure out what was going on.

DG smiled at Ambrose. "It's a beautiful night."

"It most certainly is."

--

He took her by the hand and led her off the dance floor as everyone else began to walk onto it.

"You're such a beautiful dancer, Ambrose." She smiled. "Why were you ever worried about it?"

He looked down. "I get a little nervous in front of people like that."

"Well, you did a wonderful job."

"You were right beside me, weren't you?" His eyes got kind of soft. "That makes all the difference in the world."

She sat still for a moment. Before she could say anything someone walked up. "Ambrose!" They put their hand on his shoulder as he looked up. "Ambrose it's me! Remember?"

He nodded. "Oh, yes! You…from the…place…It's lovely to see you again!"

DG stood and went to go get some wine. He watched her go, saddened.

"DG" Azkadellia walked up to her sister. "Loved your dance. You and Ambrose go well together."

"What?" She turned around, her wine glass still up to her lips.

"I didn't quite catch that, your wine kind of gargled your response." Her arms were crossed in front of herself.

"I mean." She let her hands fall so that her glass was parallel to her waste. "Whatever do you mean by that comment…"

She smiled. "I mean, you two look well together." She laughed, quietly. "I've always thought so."

"Then why haven't you said anything till now?"

"I haven't had the right time. But when I saw him lead you with no music." She closed her eyes for a moment. "Yes." She looked at her, again. "Baby sister. I've decided. He's the one for you."

"Shhh! He's right behind us."

"Behind you."

"Whatever." She took a drink of her wine.

"You should dance with him…" She brought her index finger up. "…one more time and see." She smiled. "Just lean against him, close your eyes and you'll know: he's for you."

She walked away. "Just see."

DG bit her lower lip. "Just lean against him." She let out a breath. "Just to see. Okay."

When she turned around Ambrose was standing right behind her. "Hi." He waved.

"Aaa!" She jumped back. "How long have you been standing there??"

"Just for a few moments." He looked surprised. "Why?" Looking around, he took her hand. "Is something the matter?"

She looked down to her hand in his. "N-n-no…"

He let it go without looking back at it. "Oh, okay. Well, good. Don't scare me like that."

"D-do you want to dance? Again." She held her breath to stop from speaking and stuttering anymore.

"Sure." He smiled. "Let's go." Putting his arm out for her, he led her to the dance floor.

As they started to dance, she gulped. Luckily, he didn't notice. He was too busy smiling at everything that was going on. Then, he turned to her. "It's so nice to be here with you, DG. Really, it is." His smile was so warm. She sighed. Then she realized she sighed and tried to cover it up with a small cough. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" She looked away.

"DG…"

She turned back to him. "Yes?"

"Have I…done something wrong? Something to offend you?"

"What? Why?"

"You've been acting very strange around me and I feel like I must have done something wrong. I'm sorry if I have." He looked so worried.

She shook her head, no. "You could never make me unhappy, I'm certain of it." She brought her hand up to the front of his jacket and felt the material. "You mean a lot to me, Ambrose."

"And you to me, DG." He kissed her on the forehead, slowly. She closed her eyes.

She finally got up the courage to do what her sister told her. Taking in a breath, she leaned up against his warm body, wrapping her arms around him. He was a little surprised, but very happy. Closing his eyes, and leaning his head against hers, he hummed along with the music.

She smiled. Her sister was right. He was definitely for her.


End file.
